Tsu-chan!
by Skadi The Goddess of Winter
Summary: Colección de One-shots y drables de Fem!Tsuna. Contiene varios géneros, personajes e historias. Fem27
1. Sois unos críos

**Título:** Sois unos críos

 **Pareja:** All-Fem!Tsuna

 **Rated:** K

 **Género:** Humor, Romance

 **Personajes:** Fem!Tsuna, Guardianes décima generación, Adulto Reborn, Dino

 **Palabras:** 851 (solo la historia en sí).

 **Publicado:** 01/03/2014 (primera publicación)

 **Editado y re-publicado:** 17/06/2015

 **Nota Antigua:** _Antes que nada, gracias por dar una oportunidad a esta humilde escritora. Ya que técnicamente estoy estrenando cuenta._

 _Se trata de un one-shot Allxfemtsuna, la verdad me encanta femtsuna, es tan jodidamente adorable._

 _La verdad, si veo que os gusta, lo mismo creo una colección de one-shots._

 _Por último: ¡Gracias shishou por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo y darme el valor para publicarla!_

 **Nota nueva:** _Tras un año, he decidido crear esta colección. Siempre he amado a Fem!Tsuna. En realidad debería estar estudiando para la Universidad, pero he tenido esta idea (y varios más), que nunca han dejado mi cabeza, llegando incluso a molestarme al estudiar. Así que aquí está, espero que disfrutéis._

* * *

 **Sois unos críos**

Abrió sus hermosos ojos chocolate justo cuando lo que parecía un martillo verde se abalanzaba sobre ella. Solo atinó a rodar hacia un lado lo que llevó a que se enredara con las sábanas...

-¡IIIIHHHH!-... y cayera al suelo con un sonoro golpe.-¡Reborn!- Se quejaba la joven de unos 20 años con cabellera castaña desordenada mientras intentaba desenredarse de las sábanas en vano.

\- Tan dame como siempre Tsuna.-Habló por primera vez el atacante, un adolescente vestido con traje negro y camisa naranja junto con un sombrero de fedora de los mismos colores, pero, los que más resaltaban eran sus patillas rizadas; y bueno, la sonrisa burlona que le regalaba a la castaña.- Espero que no me hagas esperar para entregar mi informe.

Y así como entró, el azabache salió de la habitación dejando a una castaña con un _adorable_ puchero, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, claro. La castaña una vez pudo levantarse se adentró en el baño donde se duchó y preparó para comenzar un nuevo día. Salió de éste y fue al enorme armario de la habitación para comenzar a ponerse las prendas, justo cuando terminaba deponerse la ropa interior tuvo un mal presentimieto. A cámara lenta se giró hasta quedar de frente con el sillón de su escritorio, sillón en el que se encontraba su guardián de la niebla _._ Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que fue consiente de que _su guardián_ se encontraba sentado en _el sillón_ de _su habitación_ , sonriéndole de lado mientras _ella_ se encontraba _semidesnuda._

\- Sawada Tsunayuki- Saludó éste sin disimular nada la lasciva mirada que le entregaba a su jefa.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Y gritó toda sonrojada mientras tomaba lo primero que tenía a mano para cubrirse, que resultó ser la parte de arriba de su pijama rosa de gatitos, sí, el mejor pijama para la _Gran_ Décima Vongola. -¡LARGO DE AQUÍÍÍ!

Y la puerta de la habitación fue derribada de repente por un _Gokudera salvaje_ _que apareció de repente._

-¡Décima! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Y sus ojos se encontraron con algo que no le gustó _nada_. Y fue al guardián de la niebla en la habitación de _su_ Décima.- ¡Tú! ¡Bastardo!

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Dijo la castaña aún tapándose con el dichoso pijama y más sonrojada si era posible cuando vio a su autoproclamada mano derecha. Entonces fue cuando se topó con la mirada de su jefa, jefa que se tapaba inútilmente con una camiseta dejando ver sus piernas al completo e incluso un poco de ropa interior de _encaje negro._ Y ahí fue cuando todo sonrojado y diciendo incoherencias, se desmayó, _Gokudera ha quedado debilitado_.

-¡Sawada!¡Ese grito ha sido EXTREMO!- Apareció el guardián del sol diciendo, bueno, chillando lo extremo del anterior grito que había sido oído por toda la mansión. Y al igual que Gokudera, se fijó en la apariencia de su jefa y bueno, todos sabemos lo que vino, se desmayó.

-¡Oni-san!- Gritó la castaña al ver caer en la inconsciencia a otro de sus guardianes.

Y en ese mismo momento, el guardián de la lluvia apareció por el marco de la puerta derribada. Encontrándose con el percal de dos guardianes inconscientes en el suelo totalmente rojos y ¿Sangrando? por la nariz, el guardián de la niebla de brazos cruzados y sonriendo malévolamente mientras observaba un punto en concreto de la habitación. Punto que observó en ese momento el espadachín encontrándose a su jefa... _semidesnuda_. Y solo atinó a quedarse de pie como estatua en mitad de la habitación sin saber que hacer.

-¡No temáis ya está aquí el gran Lambo-san!- Hizo su heroica aparición el guardián más joven de la décima generación. Que como todo buen adolescente de hormonas revueltas, se quedó observando a su _One-san_ mientras babeaba, literalmente.

-¡Sorella! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- El líder de los Cavallone preguntaba mientras la buscaba con la mirada y, cuando la vio, bueno realmente no le dio tiempo a verla, tropezó con los guardianes del suelo y quedó inconsciente en el acto.

-Herbívoros.- Habló por primera vez el guardián más fuerte, guardián que había entrado por el balcón de la habitación y tenía una _muy buena vista_ de la Décima de espaldas, y es que ésta solo se estaba tapándo por delante... Lo que hizo que ha dicho guardián le apareciera un ténue rubor en la cara, que trató de disimular al sacar sus tonfas y amenazar a todos por hacer ruido y hallanar propiedad.

-¡Hibari-san!- Dijo la castaña que acaba de reaccionar girándose de golpe hacia su guardián, dejando la parte trasera descubierta. Y ya la chica sin poder resistir más, huyó como alma que lleva al diablo hacia su _salvación_ , el baño en el que se encerró.

-Kufufufu...- Esto era tan divertido, un espectáculo digno de repetirse. Y con esa escalofriante risa desapareció de la habitación.

\- Aún sois unos malditos críos.-Habló el hitman mientras observaba todo desde la puerta. Al final si que le había tocado esperar para el informe, aunque, había tenido una _bonita vista_ de la parte trasera de su alumna, vaya, a él también le afectaban las hormonas.

* * *

 _Ahora hay que ser buenas personas y dar vuestra opinión, ¿Va?_

 _PD: Si veis alguna falta ortográfica, coméntenlo por favor._

 _Skadi_


	2. Ángel de la Guarda

**Título:** Ángel de la Guarda

 **Pareja:** Ninguna

 **Rated:** K

 **Género:** Family/comfort

 **Personajes:** Fem!Tsuna, Giotto/Vongola Primo, Iemitsu, Nana

 **Palabras:** 1,107 (solo la historia en sí).

 **Publicado:** 17/06/2015

 **Nota:** _Esta historia está dedicada a mi Shishou Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, el pasado lunes 15 fue nuestro cumpleaños (sí, nacimos el mismo día). Así que... ¡Feliz cumple Shishou!_

* * *

 **Ángel de la Guarda**

El día que Tsunayuki nació fue un día soleado y sin nubes, con un espectacular cielo azul algo un poco insólito para un 14 de octubre. Fue el día más feliz de su madre Nana, quien constantemente abrazaba y arrullaba a la pequeña; todo ello observado por Iemitsu, el padre más orgulloso del momento por haber tenido una linda princesa, quien se parecería a su hermosa Nana.

Tuvieron numerosos visitantes desde amigos a compañeros de trabajo, todo el mundo quería saludar al pequeño y lindo miembro de los Sawada. Pero nadie se percató de una figura masculina sonriente que observaba todo desde una de las esquinas de la habitación de hospital.

Unos días después de su nacimiento pudieron ir a casa, donde los padres primerizos tuvieron que enfrentar grandes dificultades como cambiar pañales, la hora del baño, y la falta de sueño, sobre todo la falta de sueño.

En una de esas noches, la pequeña castaña se despertó sola en su cuna por lo que empezó a sollozar hasta que unas manos enguantadas la tomaron en brazos, parando sus sollozos de golpe. Un hombre de alborotadas cabellos rubios comenzó a mecerla mientras tatareaba suavemente.

El hombre de nombre Giotto, se sorprendió de que una pequeña cosa tal, rosa y arrugada, tendría tal potencial en su ser. Puede que no fuera vidente, pero su hiper-intuición (que nunca le había fallado en sus 400 años de existencia) le estaba diciendo que este pequeño ser en sus brazos podría convertirse en un magnífico líder.

Se la acercó a su pecho, mientras la observaba fijamente. Para su sorpresa unos pequeños ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada.

\- Dime pequeña... ¿Serás capaz de ser el cielo que abarque todo? -Habló con voz suave para no asustarla, recibiendo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa (según él, pues al fin y al cabo era solo un bebé).

Sorprendido, Giotto abrió mucho los ojos al observar como una pequeña llama aparecía en la frente de la infante. Asustado decidió soltarla en la cuna, vaya que él mismo hubiera hecho algo. Pero no pudo, pues Tsunayuki le había agarrado el manto con sus pequeñas manos. Por ello volvió a pegarse a la pequeña a su pecho, sin dejar de mirar y examinar esa pequeña llama de color anaranjado.

Vongola Primo no pudo evitar reír con asombro, una llama de cielo... No solo eso, una niña de pocos día de edad acababa de materializar una llama de última voluntad. A una edad tan temprana... Sin lugar a dudas su intuición no se equivocaba, este pequeño ser en sus brazos tenía potencial.

Siguió meciendo al bebé durante un par de minutos hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, apagándose la pequeña llama. Colocándola de nuevo en la cuna, besó su frente mientras susurraba una promesa.

\- Duerme bien pequeño cielo, pase lo que pase yo velaré por ti.- Con dicha despedida, el fantasma se desvaneció de la habitación.

Desde entonces, fue bastante común observar como el joven rubio aparecía una vez por semana o así para cuidar y observar a su pequeña futura heredera, quien demostró para su asombro ser siempre capaz de verlo.

* * *

Los padres de Tsuna llevaban semanas intentando que la pequeña realizara su primera palabra, cada uno de ellos apostando por cual de ellos sería nombrado primero.

-Tou-san, To-u-san. - Repetía una y otra vez su padre agachado frente a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada en una manta en suelo, rodeada de peluches. Todo ello mientras Iemitsu intentaba grabar con una cámara que sujetaba con su otra mano, sacando su _paparazzi_ interior. Nana se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-T-To -Comenzó a decir hasta que una figura de ojos ambarinos con una peculiar llama naranja en su frente llamó su atención. Iemitsu sonreía con expectación, iba a ser la primera palabra de su princesita.

S-sor ¡Sora!- Sonrió ampliamente mientras levantaba y extendía sus bracitos hacia el nuevo integrante de la habitación.

Los ojos de Giotto brillaban mientras sonrió cálidamente a la niña, mentalmente estaba realizando un baile de la victoria. Bueno, en realidad no pudo evitar realizar un par de extraños pases de baile, haciendo reír a Tsunayuki.

Nana que había escuchado todo, entró en la habitación para abrazar y arrullar a su pequeña. Iemitsu casi deja caer la cámara de sus manos al escuchar la primera palabra. ¿Sora? ¿Cielo? Eso podría ser una señal. Aunque eso sería algo que pensaría más tarde, de momento se encontraba enfurruñado en una esquina...

* * *

El segundo cumpleaños de Tsunayuki fue celebrado sola en casa junto con Nana. Su madre había preparado una tarta en la que había colocado un par de velas.

La castaña se encontraba de pie en una silla, con la tarta justamente frente a su cara. Vestía un bonito vestido blanco, con un lazo en sus alborotados cabellos. La mujer mayor estaba frente a ella, cámara de fotos en mano.

-Sonríe Tsu-chan, esta foto es para Otou-san. -Dijo mientras realizaba un par de fotos.

Tras un pequeño "cumpleaños feliz" cantado por su madre, la pequeña intentó soplar las velas un par de veces sin conseguirlo hasta su tercer intento. Pues fue ayudada por "Sora" (como ella lo llamaba) quien se encontraba tras su silla cantando junto con su madre, a apagar las velas.

Inexplicablemente un trozo de tarta despareció ese día de la nevera.

* * *

Era el primer día de guardería de Tsunayuki, llevaba el uniforme puesto que consistía en un vestido azul junto con una pequeña maleta amarilla y zapatos y gorro del mismo color.

Iba caminando por la calle tomada de la mano de Nana, quien no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo divertido y bien que se lo pasará junto con los otros niños. Al llegar al centro educativo, la niña no pudo evitar observar como casi todos los demás niños iban con sus dos padre, haciéndola un poco triste... Su padre se había ido ya por unas semanas.

-Tsu-chan, ¡sonríe! -Dijo su madre mientras le tomaba una foto.- ¡A Otou-san le va a encantar!

Tímidamente, intentó sonreír aunque más bien le salió una mueca. ¡Ella también quería a su papá!

¡Vamos Tsu-chan, otra! -Sonreía Nana ajena a los pensamientos de la infante.

Tsunayuki notó una cálida mano que se posaba en su hombro, giró ligeramente para observar como a un Giotto sonriente.

\- Venga pequeño cielo, hoy es un día feliz.- La niña asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, para volver la mirada a su madre y sonreír a la cámara.

Puede que su Otou-san no estuviera de nuevo, pero al menos Sora siempre estaba con ella.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer esta historia. Si veis algún fallo ortográfico, personajes ooc, etc, avisen por favor. Además, si quieren dar ideas, o simplemente decir que me dedique a otra cosa háganlo saber. ¡Me encantaría poder mejorar y crear una historia a gusto de todos!_

 _Skadi_


End file.
